One Day Out Of Our Lives
by danieldeon
Summary: At this rate the towns people didn't know who would drive who crazy first Ed or Winry? They were lost without the other but they couldn't bear to stay around each other without arguing for more than a hour. Oh the joys of being in love! EdWin
1. The Overwhelmed, Overcame

Disclaimer: Don't own it don't ask.

(….) this means side thoughts

Winry's POV

I can't articulate my words around him anymore, and he knows it. He doesn't mind anymore, he claims I'll break out of it-one day. But I think it's kind of sad, two people living in one house and they have absolutely nothing to say to each other. I suck my teeth at the thought of how our days are passed. It's the usually we wake up, come out our rooms and stare at each other until I retreat back into my room. There's a good reason why I retreat, it's because of the simple fact that no one, I mean no one (not even Al) wants to be at Ed's mercy in the morning. I hear a light rasping at my door it must be Ed telling me I can go into the bathroom I make my bed and silently walk out of my room towards the bathroom. He's already in his room so I'm guessing he's done with the bathroom for the morning. I get in the shower happily, usually in the morning it's very hectic (Ed's always cranky because he has to go to work.) He's calling me I think and he seems persistent, I'm not going to answer him I'll play like I can't hear(That'll work!!). There was silence behind the door until I heard the door knob turn (He came in anyway!! how rude)) he went straight towards the cabinet and began rambling inside of it, I stuck my head out of the curtains obviously being nosy (Why is wearing MY towel around him again.)

"Winry," he growled "have you seen my razor?" Shit I thought, he doesn't remember. I told him I'd buy him a new one so I threw the old one out.

"Na uh." I reply, he must have heard the quiver in my voice because he whipped around so fast either his hair slapped him in his face or his neck cracked something hard, either one he looked like he was in pain. (He'll shake off the pain to do something sexy watch.)

"Ed." I stammer. He stands their and glares at me and to top it off he leans back on the sink with his arms crossed over his chest with just a towel over his waist(True sexiness) I gaze over his well toned body once or twice, his eyes are still on me so I blush then turn back to my shower. I hear him chuckle (He's amused?) He scuffled around a bit then stopped again.

"Hey Winry?" he called.

"Yes Ed?"

"How do you like your showers?" I was a little baffled by the question until I heard him flush the toilet, in an instant the water turned hot I yelped reaching out for his or my towel to my surprise it wasn't their. He flushed the toilet again and I had no other choice, I jumped out the shower in all my glory and watched as Ed's eyes bulged half way out of his head. I fall to the floor trying to hide myself but he had seen it all. I held my knees close to my chest as I stared at him, he stared back, apparently he was in more shocked than I was. I smirked at him evilly (pay back is and will always be a bitch) suddenly I didn't feel like being lost for words, he wasn't Ed the 'Great' or Edward Elric the sexy ex state alchemist (or maybe he was) he was Ed the virgin. I burst out laughing and pointed at him.

"You're a… you're a virgin." I laughed as his face turned tomato red he fumbled with his words a bit and sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin." He muttered standing with his back against the wall.

"I know." I sighed still laughing; this is just as bad as when Ling told me and Al he was a prince, that had to be more than 10 years ago though. I shook that thought out of my head, back to important matters "So Edo-kun?" I said seductively while standing to my feet.

"Huh?" he was breathing heavily now, I could tell his hormones were getting the better of him it wasn't only the blush and the heavy breathing it was his reluctant bulge, no matter how hard he tried to hid it the closer I got to him the more noticeable it was.

"So Edo-kun is that what you call a joke?" He stared down at me blushing madly. I had closed the space between us and was beginning to pull our damp bodies apart again so I could trail my fingers to the waist line of where the towel was, he licked his lips anxiously. I tip toed to give him a kiss(yes he's finally taller than me) while he was bending down to meet me half way I snatched the towel from around his waist and ran out the bathroom into my room, I heard his gasp then loud crashes and a very pissed alchemist trying to break down my door. I laughed in my room for about 2 minutes when I could hear him start to retreat towards his room I ran to my door opened it and yelled at his turned back.

"You said one day I'd get over my bashfulness towards you, I guess today is the day." He waved me off and went into his room quickly. I smiled for a while and began dressing myself. Some how I feel like even though we had been apart for so long Ed and I still have an unbreakable bond, it might not be as strong as his and Al's but apparently its worth keeping, why else would he have proposed the idea of us living together?

What should have happened

"So Edo-kun is that what you call a joke?" He stared down at me blushing madly. I had closed the space between us and was beginning to pull our damp bodies apart again so I could trail my fingers to the waist line of where the towel was, he licked his lips anxiously. I tip toed to give him a kiss(yes he's finally taller than me) while he was bending down to meet me half way I snatched the towel from around his waist and OH MY GOSH HE HAS NO PENIS!!!!

CherryChan review even if it sucks- I'd like it if someone pointed out the flaws


	2. It Began At A Party

Disclaimer: Said it already

Mostly Ed's POV

Tehehehe didn't think I'd actually attempt to finish this but I'll try

(thoughts)

"Women are definitely the down fall of all good and sane men. Not only do women burn holes in your pocket but they also tempt you."

"Brother…"

"I may have been blind to it at first but she's definitely doing this on purpose. Every time I get paid she takes more than half of my pay check."

"Brother it can't be that bad." Al sighed while Ed continued to rant about his roommates shopping habits. "On second thought maybe it is that bad if it drives you to act like your 16 again."

"What should I do Al?"

"Do you ever tell her no?"

"No." Ed wrinkled his nose while holding Al's suitcase. "She does a lot of house work and she repairs my automail for free, so I figured why not let it slide?"

"Well that's your problem right there," he grabbed his bag from Ed as the train pulled in taking him back to Central. "Say no for once and I'm sorry for having to miss your birthday I promise next year I'll plan the day off ahead of time." Al smiled at Ed reassuringly while boarding the train.

"Don't worry about it Al I'll have my money leech to keep me company." He smiled back at Al gently and nodded for him to board a train. '"Cya Al." he whispered to himself.

He walked back home silently with a slight grin on his face. His little brother was going to college to become a teacher, he was very proud of Al even if it meant he wouldn't be able to see him for long periods of time. He could always request for a few days off to visit him but not a lot of people want to work in a coal mine for more hours necessary so

that was definitely out of the question.

"Winry I'm home." He sighed while walking into the kitchen where he could hear the clatter of pots banging together.

"Welcome home Edo." Winry replied while pouring water in a pot. "Did Al get on the station on time?"

"Well if he isn't here I guess so." Ed rolled his eyes while sitting down at the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite." She said with a smile big enough to light the room. "Ahhh Ed can I borrow 20 dollars from you I need to buy…"

"No." he said sternly.

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

"The answers still going to be no Winry, you owe me 200 dollars already." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She frowned while putting the ingredients in the pot.

"Ummm well then can you watch the pot while I make a phone call?" she looked at him as he stood up and walked towards the pot. "Thanks Ed." He grumbled under his breath as she walked away.

15 Minutes Later

"Ed I'm so sorry but I have to run turn the pot off at about 9 I wont be back probably until morning so make sure you watch the pot." She pulled on her shoes in a hurry leaning on the wall for support.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Don't worry about it." With that said she ran out the door.

What the hell is she up to now Ed thought.( I bet this was a way to get out of doing chores.) But she was on the phone for a while… maybe I should do my own little investigation. He placed the wooden spoon on the counter as he went up the stairs. I shouldn't be doing this he thought as he reached the landing and began to walk towards Winry's room(but I'm going to do it anyways), he turned the door knob and opened the door. The room looked foreign to Ed rather than it being a mess it actually looked presentable.

He sat down at her desk and smiled at a picture of her, him and Al the picture had to have been taking when they were about 5. He looked around her desk again and found a few pieces of papers by her phone one said 'Now Hiring' in fancy printing the other was in her hand writing she had scribbled down the location of the restaurant on the paper and her shift. He looked at her clock and sighed as he began putting things back in order so she wouldn't be suspicious that he was actually in her room snooping. He went back down stairs to watch the stew.

9 o clock at last he thought he turned off the stew and dragged himself into the living room. He was going to wait for Winry to come home so he could question her about her where abouts.

"Edo." Winry poked Ed as he slept, he grumbled a bit and turned over on his side. She grinned as she sat on his arm and began rocking back and forth. He grunted as he swayed back and forth with her.

"Get off of me." He said groggily. She plopped off of him giving him room to turn over on his back. "What time is it?"

"1 o'clock in the afternoon." She chirped cheerfully. "Thanks for watching the stew for me, I cleaned the house already so you don't have to worry about cleaning when I leave tonight."

"Your leaving at what time?" He sat up combing his fingers through his hair.

"At about 7 o'clock, I have to be at the place I'm going to before 9 o'clock."

"It's not safe staying out late at night stay home reschedule or something."

"It's not something that I can reschedule. Don't worry about me Ed ill be just fine plus I only have to do this for 2 more days." She stood up and walked up the stairs Ed could hear her foot steps leading into her room.

He followed suit a few minutes later and went into his own room, the first thing he noticed was that on his bed was an envelope. He plopped down on his bed and opened the envelope out fell 200 dollars and a thank you note from Winry. He frowned, he couldn't take money from her, she had done so much for him. He got up to go in her room to give it back, when he went inside her room he found Winry laying on her bed sound asleep clothes and shoes still on. He placed the money underneath her pillow and took it upon himself to take her shoes off he laid her legs on his lap as he sat next to her sleeping form.

"Winry?" He poked her in her sides seeing if she would stir from her sleep, she didn't of course. "You must be exhausted." he said while looking down at her feet, he stretched out placing his hands behind his head with her feet still in his lap. She opened her eyes as he began to doze off and smiled.

2days Later

"Edo!!" Winry called from the bottom of the stairs. Ed walked out the bathroom and looked at her from over the railing eyebrows arched in a curious manner. "I have a date tonight so I'll be back late."

"A date 8 o'clock at night?" he sighed.

"Ahh I'm sorry I know it's your birthday and all but I really like this guy I think I might love him." She smiled grabbing her bag and walking out the door. "Cya Ed." He stood frozen looking at the door. Surely this is just a sick joke she's playing on me what guy would actually want to date her he laughed until he sat slumped on the floor next to one of the end tables he banged his head on the wall a few times until the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER !!" _Ed smiled slightly

"Thanks Al. How are you?"

"_Fine, so how was your birthday?"_

"You want the truth or a lie?" he asked bitterly.

"_What happened?"_

"Don't know myself I just feel bad." he snorted.

"_Where's Winry?"_

"She just left to go on a date…she thinks she's in love." he snorted again looking at a picture on the wall. "I think that's total bull shit."

_Suppressed chuckles could be heard from over the phone_. "What's so funny Al?" Ed's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"_Just admit it brother, it'll make you feel a whole lot better." _

"Admit that I was right about Women being evil?"

"_Not that. Ed."_

"I should have kept that money?"

"_I'm serious Edward." _

Ed sighed wearily as he scratched his head. "I sort of fell in love with the girl a long time ago." He pouted waiting for Al's response.

"_You are going to tell her that?"_

"It's too late for that now Al."

"_Brother…"_

"What?"

"_I have to go my roommate is getting angry. So I'll see you when I see you."_

"Sure." Ed stood up and hung up the phone, he sat back down to think when the phone rang again.(What the hell did Al forget to say.)

"What did you forget to say Al?"

"_Umm it's not Al, Edo its Winry."_

"Thought you had a date tonight?"

"_I..I did," she stuttered. "But he stood me up."_

"Oh." (What am I supposed to do about this again?)

"_Can you come get me please?"_

"Nn-nn…yea I'll be there in a minute." He sighed.

"_Thanks Ed I'm at Madam Maries."_ he hung up the phone with a bang.

"Why the hell should I care?!"(Maybe because you love her)

"She loves someone else though." (But that person just broke her heart, you can take his place.)

"I doubt it." He shrugged on his jacket and walked out the door. It was a short walk to Madam Maries. The cold wind made the walk lonely and Ed for once longed for someone to bother him.

"Edo." Winry called stepping out of a store. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"Ed lets have dinner together." Winry smiled up at him a glint in her eye.

"I don't really want to besides I don't have the money for that."

"Awww come on Ed," she grabbed his arm in hopes of dragging him to Madam Maries, he stood still for a minute then sighed letting her drag him there. "Thank you Edo." She whispered under her breath.

Madame Maries was nothing Edward had expected it to be, it was packed with prestige's looking people. The restaurant even had its on coat check and giant chandeliers gracing the entrance giving the restaurant a more sophisticated look.

"Sir we need you and the ladies coat." The man in charge of the coat check said.

"Sorry." Ed said with a apologetic smile, he turned towards Winry who was looking at a portrait on the wall he didn't get to see what type of outfit Winry was wearing and he didn't want to see it, it wasn't for him to see but for some other man. "Winry." He called gently, she turned towards him.

"Oh my coat sorry, its just this place is gorgeous." She pulled the coat off half way and Ed took the rest. She looked stunning he thought. The front of her dress dipped straight down towards her hips then past their there was a split from her waist to the floor. He took off his coat as she turned to look at the picture again he was infatuated, the back part of her dress was mostly backless except for at her hips where the fabric of the front and the back dress joined. He chuckled to himself. "What?" Winry questioned puzzled.

"I forgot Winry I'm sorry." He laughed more as he held out his arm for her to take, she took it and smiled up at him.

"Forgot about what?"

"We're adults now." (I forgot that you're the reason why I think women are evil.)

"Sir, madam your seats are ready." The waitress escorted them to a private area. "What would you two like to drink tonight?"

"I'll take water." Ed replied with a slight grin on his face.

"Wasn't there a wine that this restaurant is famous for?" Winry questioned.

"Yes but Miss I believe that's to strong for the both of you." After a few seconds of Ed and Winry staring the waitress down the waitress bowed. "My apologies would you like that drink?"

"Bring it." Edward said.

"Bring one for me as well." Winry chirped in.

"So who was your date?"(Damn the wine is speaking for itself.)

"Oh well there was no date really it was a trick to get you to come here." Winry sat in her seat looking dazed she looked up. "They said this would work to."

"Who said it would work?" (I might be drunk but not as drunk as her.)

"Al, Roy, Riza , Rose, Havoc, The Armstrong family and of course Gracia and Sig helped." She looked up at Ed who was standing up walking towards her.

"What about you being in love with some guy was that true or fake?" He stood next to her his eyes dancing with curiosity.

"That was true and I did go out with the guy in fact he looks just like you." Ed grabbed her arm come on we paid for our bill already lets go home." He collected their belongings and basically dragged her back to there house.(The damn liquor is making her crazy.)

"We're not gonna wait for them to come and surprise you?" she looked up at him as she held his hand so she could keep up with his pace.

"Winry were just about home anyways plus I hate surprises." (They'll be more surprised to find that were not at the restaurant HAHAHA in the end I always win.) he turned the key in the key hole and pushed the door open.

"SURPRISE!!!" a bunch of people screamed causing Winry to jump and Ed to grimace.

"ALPHONSE!!!" Ed screamed while Winry giggled behind him. "You better stop giggling now YOU EVIL WOMAN!!"(She is evil only a evil person could trick me so well.)

"Edo have fun for once be a kid." She leaned on his shoulder smiling lightly.

"Fine but just this once." The crowd started cheering again he grinned broadly. "Now where's my no good brother I know he took some part in this." Al waved from in the shadow.

"Isn't this great brother I made it." He smiled happily until he saw Ed's glare/smile. "Hehehe you don't look amused big brother." Ed takes off his coat and rolls up his sleeves he bolts towards Al almost knockings Winry off her feet.

"I'm done." Ed sighed while putting down his cards "I lost so I'm going to bed."

"C'mon Fullmetal one more game." Roy smiled devilishly.

"You wiped me out already isn't that enough?" Ed said digging in his pocket for extra cash.

"Yea whatever goodnight." Roy said while counting his profits.

"Well Riza and Havoc are still hell bent on beating you so have fun." Ed walked up the stairs his destination unknown to even himself. He stopped at Winry's door for the second time that day and opened it, once again she had fallen asleep fully dressed he stood at her bed side hands in his pockets admiring her for a few minutes, his eyes trailed down to her feet he sighed as he slide off her shoes and placed her feet on her bed. He slowly walked out of her room she stirred when he got to the door.

"Edo…your making this a habit aren't you." Winry said rubbing her eyes. "C'mere." she said with a yawn as she waved him towards her. Ed slowly walked back next to her, taking his hands out his pocket he lay next to her where she was sitting Indian style on her bed.

"It's not a habit."

"More like an obsession?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Something I don't understand myself."

"Edo I think something weird is happening to me."

"Like?"

"I think I might have really fallen in love." She laid on her back looking at the ceiling.

"Who is he?" he looked over at her curiously.

"You." She sighed "I think I fell in love with a man named Edward Elric." She looked over at him with a light blush and a hopeful smile. Ed turned his head blushing.

"I well uh." She smiled at him snuggling into his arm.

"You don't have to say anything back." she smiled and closed her eyes. (Say something before you lose her for real!)

"I uhn."(Forget it don't say anything do something.) He reached down to grab Winry's hand and held it tight, her eyes snapped open in surprise she giggled a bit and pecked him on his cheek.

"Yup there is defiantly something wrong with me, especially to have fallen in love with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked dryly.

CherryChanReview NOW!!!! I didn't want Winry to wear something fluffy as if she's a child but something more adult like and sexy defiantly sexy.Lol I actually drew the dress 00.


	3. Night Time Studies

I have decided to gather this story into a bunch of oneshots that relate to each other in some way. .>

Settings: Anime/Manga more so manga

"Ed." I called grumpily from across the room. "Ed." I repeated, grunting as I pushed my weary body off the door frame. "Are you listening to me?" he made no signs of reacting as I strolled towards his hunched over form. "You're reading this late at night?" I sighed plucking him on his temple. "Come to bed its late." He flipped a page of his book ignoring my words. "Fine." I threw my arms in the air exasperated and turned on my heels storming out the room defeated.

Sleeping had proved unreachable at this point and time. Seething and sleeping only led to me swinging at air infuriated. "Ed." I seethed in our bedroom.

'That's it.' I thought angrily. 'Time to resort to desperate measures.' I jumped out of bed straightening my hair and pulling my night dress down so it fit so my breast peaked out a bit. 'This will have to get him.'

"Ed." I purred from the doorway of his study room. He didn't answer, just as I had thought he would do. I swung my hips as I made my way over to him planting his head firmly in-between my breast "Ed?" The human head wasn't this hard was it?

"Eh, Winry I suspected you would do something like this." I cringed at the sound of his voice from the door way.

"How long have you been standing there?" I turned to look at him crossing my arms over my chest with a deep crimson blush sprayed over my face.

"Long enough." He shrugged walking towards me.

"So your finally wearing those glasses, the doctor said you needed them earlier and you wouldn't listen to him." I smiled pathetically, cheap conversation never worked for me. He didn't seem to mind as he leaned over my shoulder and picked up the book he was reading.

"So I assume you're here to drag me off to bed now?" I nodded as he backed away from me to stare me in the eyes. "Can I bring the book?" he pointed at the book with a quizzical look on his face.

"Sure." I had agreed to his terms not knowing what I was getting myself into, how stupid of me.

The sand man must truly hate me. I had gotten Ed into bed like I wanted but it would seem my companion was rather restless tonight, he had flicked the lamp on several times just to read a small part of the book. Indeed this was not what I had in mind.

"Ed." I grunted out sleepily, as the light flicked on once again.

"Hm?" he replied not aware of the grief he was causing me.

"Please go to bed."

"I am in bed, just as you requested." He smiled slyly at me for a second then turned back to his book. "Besides this book is **very** interesting." I sat up slowly stretching then peering over at the book.

"Isn't that the book Mustang gave you at the surprise birthday party we threw you?"

"No this was his lame excuse for a wedding gift." I raised my eyebrow curiously.

"I thought you read and opened all of our gifts?"

"Hm? Did I say I did?" he stared at me utterly clueless.

"Yes you did."

"When was this?"

"A year and some months ago Ed." I gritted me teeth trying to suppress my anger.

"I don't mean to keep you awake it's just this one part really baffles me." He stared at the book intently.

"What part, let me see." He held the book up to my face so I could read the tiny note inserted in it, I blushed several shades of red as Ed sat there grinning mischievously at me.

"What do you want to go for it?" he snickered as I sat frozen.

"Uh w-ell…" I stuttered clumsily. He placed his glasses at his bed side along with his book.

"No matter I don't really need an answer." He clicked off the lights and like a rabid rabbit he jumped me; I'd have to remind Ed to send Mustang a formal thank you gift.

_Dear; Fullmetal_

_I know it will be hard for you to grasp this but please do __jump your wife__. If you do __not__ understand my meaning look the word __sex__ up in your dictionary. Don't fret about your wife finding this note it's impossible just for the simple fact she's not going to read an alchemy book. _

_ From; Roy Mustang_

_P.s. You might want to dispose of this note._

_MookI_

Authors notes: Thanks for the reviems I do acknowledge them. Also when I get a sudden idea like this one I will post it due to the fact that I was having major writes block so any

story that comes to my mind will be here.


	4. Man To Boy Chats

It's been a while and i've been quite busy with school and the such so I owe this story a chapter. So theres a slight lemon not a 'oh my gosh that's so hot' lemon, but you get the message.

Ring ring ring

_Ring ring ring._

The obnoxious blaring of a telephone rang throughout a small town house where a couple rested in their bed. A metal arm dangled out from under a thin layer of bed sheets. It would have appeared that the body laying there was dead, if not for the slow drumming of metal fingers on the edge of the bed and the slow breathing.

"Ed…" one of the tired forms slowly said sounding more exhausted then usual.

"Why don't you get?" Ed covered his head with the sheet and turned his back towards his wife.

"It's on your side Ed, just get it." Her tone began to change reflecting her mood, annoyed.

The loud ringing continued flowing inside the house as both tried to ignore the phone and each others presence.

_Thump, thack, bump._

"God damn it Winry stop hitting me in the head its early in the morning, once was good enough."

"Then get the God damned phone."

Ed grumbled angrily as he snatched the phone off the receiver, apparently the person had a lot of time on their hands if they waited for the couple to finally answer the phone.

"Elric residents how…" Ed's patience was wearing thin it was 4:56 a.m. and he really didn't want to be bothered with anyone's crap just yet. "what the fuck do you want?" Winry kicked him in the butt a silent threat saying: _'if you don't fix your fucking attitude your dead.'_

"_Fullmetal…finally you picked up."_

"Colonel jack ass…"

"_Now, now Edward I called to tell you something important."_

"Get to the point I'd like to go **back** to bed soon." Ed shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed drumming his fingers on the end table purposely to piss off his wife.

"Well Riza and I…" Ed cut him off quickly.

"I can't give you advice Colonel; I have enough trouble keeping Winry off my ass."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." She said grumpily reaching her arm out to try and hit him, she patted the spot where he was laying a few times, snorted then threw a hand full of sheets at him. Ed rolled his eyes dismissing her actions.

"_Am I calling at a bad time Edward?"_

"You don't think?"

"_I could call back tomorrow, or later today if that helps."_

"Please do."

_Click._

Ed rolled back into bed sighing deeply as he felt a headache brewing at the back of his head. He didn't want to think about what Mustang could possibly have wanted to talk about at 5 o' clock in the morning, hopefully not another one of his _my son and girlfriend are perfect can your wife pistol whip four grown men and live to tell the tale?_ Yeah she could, give her a wrench and she'd wrench whip anyone into oblivion.

The day passed by slowly for Ed and Winry. They had gotten stuck babysitting a neighbor's kid, so Ed was in the kitchen preparing lunch and Winry was inside keeping the young boy company. The child was around 9 or 10 with brown hair and big blue eyes, he stared at Winry intently as she explained a math problem to him.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to a random object.

"Oh, that's a vase I got from my grandmother." Winry smiled sweetly thinking about the reason Pinako wouldn't keep it. 'A man gave it to her asking for her hand in marriage years ago.'

"Eh that's gross." the boy stood up looking at Ed's books stacked up in a neat corner. "Who can read this stuff?" He grimaced looking through one of the books. "It looks like stuff a mad scientist would read!" the boys eyes lit up. "Are you a mad scientist auntie Winry?"

Winry smiled laughing a little. "No, these are Ed's books." She stood up taking the book from the boy. "You know the guy in the kitchen."

"Is he your boyfriend?" the boy looked up at Winry with a quizzical look on his face.

"He's my husband."

"Eh!" the boy shouted. "Why marry him?! He's not cool at all!"

"Well, well it could be the person's personality that you like." Winry smiled again trying to reason with the boy.

"Then why don't you guys have kids? All married people have kids that's how they show they love each other, you guys don't like each other much do you? Or is it that he doesn't like you?" The boy began to scold now. Ed stood at the door frame watching Winry as she fumbled for words; she was either going to be very polite or extremely rude and from the way she was wiggling her fingers at her sides showed she was going to be extremely rude.

"Lunch is ready." Ed grinned as he sat the sandwiches down on an end table in front of the couches. Lunch was silent as if everyone was in their own little worlds. "All done?" Winry nodded and Layor crammed the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Careful before you choke yourself." Winry stood up taking up the plates.

"I won't choke." Layor said through a mouth full of food.

"Want to help me with the dishes kid?" Ed took the dishes from Winry, walking into the kitchen with the boy close by his side. Ed looked around the kitchen checking to make sure Winry didn't follow them in.

"What you said earlier, it wasn't very nice." Ed looked down scolding at Layor as he turned the faucet on and began to wash the dishes. Layor knew exactly what Ed was talking about, he had seen him at the door frame at the last minute.

"But it's true; you guys don't have kids…mommy even talked to daddy saying you guys didn't do anything for a whole year! People are just realizing you married auntie!" Layor backed away from Ed noticing one, how fast he turned the faucet off, two that his flesh hand was holding the cold water knob and three the crimson blush on his face while he sputtered random curses as he stared at Layor wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"How'd you figure we were doing anything?" Ed's flesh hand began to shake while he squeezed the knob.

"Mommy talks a lot! She says she can tell."

"Your mother is **NOT** supposed to say things like that around you!" Ed became aware of the knob in his hand and began to screw it back on furiously.

"I over heard her telling it to some other lady, women always talk about things that don't concern them especially when it's not their life…"

"Women do, do things like that right?"

"Uh yea, they do it all the time." Layor looked down thinking. "Except for auntie Winry she isn't like that, that's why I admire her, so you guys should have kids!"

"I'm not getting the logic of why we should be having kids so soon." Ed leaned on the sink counter facing the wall furthest away from him.

"Mommy said when married couples don't have kids early they split up, cause they get bored."

"Bored eh?"

"Yeah so you have kids to keep yourselves from breaking up, my mommy said she did that with my daddy because he wanted to leave her." Ed grabbed Layor's hand and sat him down at the dinner table; he sat on the table itself.

"Eh you know with my past and with my personality no one expected me to get married, I don't even think Winry expected it when I asked her…"

"How did you ask?"

"How I asked?" Ed repeated the question stupidly. "Oh." He said as if the answer dawned on him. "I just told her to marry me." Ed looked down at Layor then shrugged.

"That's not very romantic."

"Well I'm not a romantic person and she knows that." He fidgeted a little trying to adjust himself on the table. "But that doesn't mean I don't love her, maybe in time we can have kids or when they come, they come."

"So you won't let anyone take her away from you?"

"Nope."

"…and you won't leave her?"

"I'd have to muster up to much courage." They both burst out laughing and then grew silent as their hairs stood on edge while Winry somehow floating happily made her way to the stove.

"At least you know Ed." She smiled happily as she whistled a merry tune and walked out the kitchen.

"This type of conversation happens outside the house next time." Ed muttered while Layor nodded in agreement still shocked. "We got off easy; I thought she was going to kill us." Layor nodded again completely mortified.

"Ed?" Winry called as she walked up the flight of stairs to the upper floor of their home.

"Yes Winry?"

"Layor's parents said sorry for all the trouble and thanks." She crept up behind him and took off his glassed placing them on the table gently. "Lets do something tonight." She purred seductively in his ear, she rested her chin on his shoulder as he turned his glance towards her.

"Seriously?"

"Would you like me to withdraw the offer?"

"I'm guessing it can't be deposited?"

"Is there something more important that you should be doing?" she snapped backing away and crossing her arms.

"Nope not at all, I'll go wash up." He pointed to the direction of the bathroom and walked off.

Winry didn't get the chance to take her cloths off before she could feel him pushing her onto the bed, showering her neck with gentle kisses.

"You're so impatient." She grumbled and moaned out at once. "Not even a little foreplay?" Ed looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"We've been doing the whole foreplay thing for months now." He whined while hiking her skirt up. "Besides I'm going to be doing about 90 of the work here." Winry sighed as he lowered himself so he could kiss her thighs.

"How about we take turns?" Ed paused and looked up at her quizzically.

"You mean you'll let me lay down?" she nodded. "We've never done that before, are you sure you want to try?"

"It's not like it's my first time Ed." She gasped and sighed as he neared closer to her core, she began to giggle now causing Ed to stop.

"What?"

"It's nothing." She continued giggling as tears came to her eyes. "I love it."

"Love what?"

"I think it's a beautiful thing when you can be laughing while making love." Ed began to grin at this.

"It is isn't it?" he continued bringing himself up to kiss her forehead as he entered her.

She was in bliss at that moment, Ed wasn't romantic intentionally but he was unconsciously. He always making sure she was feeling the same thing he was feeling and that in it self swept her and drove her over the deep end. It was like he was reading her like one of his alchemy books, watching how her body reacted to certain things, like the feeling of him pressed inside her, the way she bit her lip and the way she gripped his buttocks when she wanted more. It was all too much and she knew she wouldn't last nearly as long as he would.

The air in the room became choking and both partners were beginning to wear out, Ed becoming frustrated with him self for letting Winry do the work finally had flipped her back under him and in mid stroke the phone rang.

"Ed get the phone, it might be a customer."

"They can wait, I'm almost finished." He grunted as he kept stroking.

"Baby, its not going anywhere I assure you." She gripped his sweaty face lovingly. "Now get my phone." He grumbled and snatched the phone off the receiver.

"Hello?" he tried controlling his breathing but he failed.

"_Whoa Edward, what were you doing?"_ Mustang's sly voice pierced Edward's ears and caused his length to die a little.

"You again…what do you want?" he looked down at Winry's flushed face to admire her.

"_I forgot to tell you last night, Al's school burned down two nights ago, and we're suspected a fugitive arsonist to be the culprit."_ Ed hardly noticed his length completely die as he pulled out of Winry and sat on the edge of the bed, Winry got up grabbing the bed sheets looking puzzled at his paling face.

"Where's Al?" Ed stuttered out.

"_Oh! Not to worry we sent him to you until we can find something to do with all the students, his train arrives at 11pm, You should get going now to pick him up." _Mustang hung up the phone with a snicker knowing he had put Ed in a peculiar situation

Ed turned to look at Winry. "Sorry but it looks like we have to finish some other time, we have guest." He got up to head to the bathroom.

"Are you going to the station tonight?" Winry asked.

"Yup."

"Okay then." She got up walking out the room. "I'll come to." She smiled sweetly at him as he followed behind her to finish where they had left off.

Since i'm completing my senior year hopefully i'll have enough time to work on this a little because I really want to. Thanks for the support

I love love love love you guys.


	5. Al and His Joey

_I feel so guilty about not updating in so long, let's say things have been extremely rough lately. On the plus side I got a laptop –nudge nudge- so I'm expecting to dish out more chapters. Moving onward! This should be a double posting one today and if I get the ball rolling one more tomorrow. Keep in mind this is an intro to what's to come I've been trying to get some trouble into the plot, well here she is._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

He had barely understood what the young woman said over the howling of the wind and pounding of the rain. She was drenched from head to toe as she stood at his apartment door with a backpack slung over her shoulder. The other occupant of the house came to the door draping one arm enthusiastically around Alphonse and reaching his other out towards the girl to shake. "This is our new roommate Al." he beamed when she accepted his hand and shook it.

It had been two months since the girl had moved in with him and Bryan. Everyday so far was the same they would eat a bowl of cereal around the table and, Bryan would attempt to flirt with the girl, before winking and scurrying out to his class. This always left Al and the girl sitting uncomfortably until Al cleared his throat nodded and made his way back to his room. Today of all days was a little different, today 'the girl' as Alphonse called her was staring at her food not bothering to eat it. She pushed it towards him and told him to eat it.

Al had to stop and blink for a while; those two words were the only words she had said to him since she moved in. Al had to call his brother immediately and clarify that 'the girl' had a three letter vocabulary at the least and to top off this shocking moment, she didn't ask for him to eat it, she had **told** him to, **demanded** it of him. Like hell he was going to disobey. He slowing began eating the now soggy cereal, it tasted horrible and she was watching him intensely through her emerald green orbs. He would feel bad for not eating the cereal now that he started, so he proceeded, attempting to make small talk to take his mind off of the toxic waste in his mouth.

"So, where you from?" he asked while spooning the cereal into his mouth, hoping the taste wouldn't last long if he was quick about eating the crap she offered him. He frowned, this is disgusting he thought.

"Xing." She replied bluntly.

"How'd you end up here then?" The question was simple but the girl seemed to contemplate on what to tell him.

"My mother is from Xing and my father is from Amestris. It was a chance meeting you can say."

"Are your parents both living here?" he continued cramming the food down as fast as he could, he was becoming quite uncomfortable.

"Mom is dead and I never met my dad."

"Sorry." He said sympathetically, she ignored his apology and exited the kitchen. "Rude." He muttered under his breath.

The weeks that followed that conversation went on quietly or as quietly as Al forced himself to believe. He knew his roommates had relationships with people Joey had her boyfriend Steven and Bryan had, well Bryan had an army of women. Alphonse didn't understand Bryan or Joey. Al knew Joey was a smart girl but she wasted a lot of time on a man who she knew as good as anyone else was using her for sex. It made him wonder; just what will a person do in order to feel loved. If it was waking up to a different face or two like Bryan was doing they could keep it.

It was the beginning of spring the snow was finally beginning to melt in Central. The campus was coated with patches of snow and the mounds of snow on the side of the road were just beginning to melt gleaming in the sunlight. Al had been away for spring break visiting Ed and Winry who we're upset Al had left two days ahead of time, but he was elated for some odd reason he was finally going to see his roommates, oddly enough he missed them. Upon reaching the door leading into his apartment Al searched around his pockets for his keys, he had nearly forgotten them on the train earlier and that would have been a disaster. He'd probably have to wait two days before anyone returned home, he was sure he would be the first one back to greet everyone. Apparently he was wrong as Steven bumped him on the shoulder rushing down the stairs of the apartment building, he didn't turn to apologize as he bustled down the street ignoring Al's 'hey man'. He ignored the rudeness and made his was to apartment 2b, if he had dwelled on it he probably would have raced down the block to teach him common courtesy.

"Did you forget something?" Al barely heard Joey whisper as he pushed open the door. Her eyes were glued to her feet through her glass of water in her trembling hands. She was cute Al had to admit, he rarely got to admire the full length of her wavy brown hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She wore a loose fitting t-shirt and spandex Capri shorts, she never left her room dressed that comfortably in the six months she had been living there, it surprised Al that she even had clothes like that.

Her emerald green eyes never looked up to see if it was in fact Steven at the door, they stayed focused on either her feet or the wooden floor boards beneath her. "Steven has a key?" he paused and examined her face as she looked up wide eyes and in shock. There was a swelling forming on her right cheek and black blue and purplish bruising around the same side of her face and the middle of her lip was ripped, red and swelling. She looked a wreck. "What the…? Was he hitting you?" her hands shook violently now and the glass of water slipped from her hands and shattered at her feet. "Don't move." Al muttered, dropping his bags at the door. Joey was in tears as Al made his way over to her. "You have glass shards all over your feet, you could have been cut…" he trailed off as he picked her up to take her to the living room to sit.

"Joey." He spoke gently but sternly at the same time, while pulling a chair in front of her and taking a seat. "What happened?"

The weeks had passed and Joey was opening up to Al, she talked with him for longer periods of time and she smiled. God was Alphonse happy when she smiled at him the first time. That smile was intoxicating he'd do damned near anything for her if she smiled for him, and what made him happier that smile was only for him, she had reserved it just for him. Especially for him. After she had broken things off with Steven it seemed as if she was finally relaxing, and allowing herself to be happy. There were nights when Al knew she felt lonely because she would crawl up next to him during the night and sleep there until morning. In the beginning the visits were innocent but later on Al started slipping up and 'playing' with her. Al's carelessness led to a passionate night where he lost his virginity and he had finally admitted to himself and her that he thought he loved her. Apparently this did not make Joey happy; maybe he had triggered a bad memory which caused Joey to retreat back into her shell. Al felt like shit and it showed in his mood, how could something that was looking up turn out so damn bad? Was all that went through his head for a while. Until **that** call came in.

Al could still hear the blaring of his phone next to his ear. He looked at his alarm clock that said 12:54 p.m. He has missed class for the second time this week, he groaned as he yanked the phone off the hook.

"Hello, Alphonse Elric speaking." He said dryly into the mouth of the phone. He was in one of his funks today, probably why Bryan didn't wake him up. It was hard dealing with an agitated Alphonse, he was kind and loving but he seemed to be changing for the worse in his roommates opinion.

"_Hey Al, buddy ol pal."_ I deep smug voice said from over the phone.

"Who is this?" Al was in no mood to play around and this persons attitude was not making that better.

"_It's Steven man! You don't remember your best friends voice?"_

"Best friend?" The last Al had checked he had fought the urge to knock the man flat on his ass. "Are you looking for Joey? Why don't you call her phone, the number is…" Al was cut off.

"_Naw man I called for __**you**__,"_ Al heard the man chuckle from over the phone and knew the man was picking a fight. _"I'm calling to let you know me and Joey are getting back together."_ He paused. _"Awesome right?"_ he said cooly, Al could see his cocky face mocking him from over the phone.

"Are you done?" Alphonse asked, pretending to not be interested in the least.

"_Yeah I'll talk to you later man…maybe at the wedding." _His laughter roared over the phone and Al not being able to take it anymore slammed the phone on the receiver.

"Fucking ass hole." Al swore. "Ugh." He groaned. "Mom forgive me for cursing so much lately, I'll stop I promise."

Two months had passed since him and Joey had a real conversation and well at the moment he didn't understand himself. He couldn't understand why he still cared about Joey enough to let her board with him and his family until they fixed the damage done to their apartment and college. Shit he could have let her go with Steven. Instead he had found himself stuck on this train with her. He couldn't understand how after two months of staying out of each other's way they had been reunited on an old smelly train filled with sweaty middle aged men. He wasn't that desperate was he? She knew all his secrets and he knew hers, which was probably why he clung to her so dearly she at least tried to understand how he is and how he was.

The train had arrived in Resembool ten minutes late and Ed was already eager to see his little brother, so his patience was wearing thin. When the train finally did arrive and he found his brother on the platform he could already see something in his little brothers eyes that he didn't like and he could tell he wasn't the only one from the way Winry was staring at him. He and his wife didn't notice his companion until Al introduced her as Joey, his roommate. The walk home was mostly silent and Ed was beginning to notice things about this Joey character, one is that she looked exhausted, two she was sweating a lot, was she that nervous he thought? And lastly she smelled like vomit and apples. A horrible combination by all standards of horrible.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hopefully this doesn't bore you guys to much, I just didn't want you guys to be like whoa where is this person from? So I gave you a simple (not so simple) introduction to her. I'll try to update tomorrow, in the mean time reviews please? Hehehe when I see them I feel spoiled and I'm thinking about re-doing chapter one and two a little what do you guys think? _


End file.
